


Danganronpa Recovery Drabbles

by TurnaboutIsFoulPlay



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurnaboutIsFoulPlay/pseuds/TurnaboutIsFoulPlay
Summary: What's better than a college AU?A college AU where the characters are overcoming their shitty pasts and becoming better people through it, of course!So, here's a series of drabbles with a few characters growing and overcoming because they deserve it.
Kudos: 11





	1. Korekiyo Shinguji: Fewer Memories

Kiyo walked into the university cafeteria with a smile, running his hands through his hair. It’s shorter now, much shorter in fact. It was once all the way down to his back, it’s now hanging loosely at his shoulders. He’d have to remember to thank Rantaro for that. He sat down, tugging on the sleeves of his uniform, his old one, the one she said didn’t suit him, while the homemade one remained shoved into the very back of his closet.  
Two fewer reminders of the effect she had on his life.  
Two steps closer to rediscovering his own identity.


	2. Akane Owari: Passing Struggles

Akane sat beside her friends, eating her lunch: a sandwich, a cupcake, and an apple. She can’t help but notice she’s been eating less than she did in high school. She eats her food slower, now, too. Sure she still eats quite a bit, she is still a gymnast, and a sucker for the buffet table, but she’s started eating less, not out of obligation or even choice, she’s just not as hungry. It’s funny. Before now, she’d eat anything, in fear of how long it’d be until her next meal, but...that fear seems like a distant memory now.


	3. Ryoma Hoshi: Small Steps

Awake, dressed, ready, and out the door without being late or rushing. Normally, Ryoma would’ve hit the snooze button at least once or twice, before rushing last minute to get ready for class. He wasn’t sure what changed, but he couldn’t help but be a bit proud of himself as he left for class. Something like getting out of bed to get ready in the morning didn’t exactly seem like a massive accomplishment when looked at from a different perspective, but it’s a struggle that he’s starting to overcome.  
It’s a small step, sure, but it’s in the right direction.


	4. Mondo Owada: True Emotions

Mondo should be embarrassed.  
Here he was, sitting in a bathroom stall by himself, wiping tears from his face like he’s a fucking child, all because that memory was triggered in the middle of class. He should feel embarrassed, he did feel a little embarrassed, but...he also felt better. Like letting his emotions out like that took a small weight off of his shoulders. He hadn’t done that in *years.* For all of his life, he believed crying made you weak, but, if anything, he was starting to feel stronger.   
Maybe crying wasn’t such a bad thing after all.


End file.
